The present disclosure is related to embedded systems having 3D graphics capabilities. In other respects, the present disclosure is related to a graphics pipeline, a mobile phone, and/or memory structures for the same.
Embedded systems, for example, have limited memory resources. A given embedded system may have a main memory and a system bus, both of which are shared by different system hardware entities, including a 3D graphics chip.
Meanwhile, the embedded system 3D graphics chip may require a large portion of bandwidth of the main memory via the system bus. Memory bandwidth demands can result in a memory access bottleneck, which could adversely affect the operation of the 3D graphics chip as well as of other hardware entities that use the same main memory and system bus.